


Didn't They Ever Tell You Seven Is A Magical Number?

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crack?, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Magic, Mission Fic, Wandlore (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: Erm.... this fic sort of ran away with the spoon. I know it's not quite what you requested, but I do hope you enjoy it.Takes place in the back half of the (naruto canon) timeskip, Shikako and Sasuke are around 16-17 and have comfortably settled into their new ranks and continue to excel.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Luna Lovegood, Uchiha Sasuke & Nara Shikako & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 283
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Didn't They Ever Tell You Seven Is A Magical Number?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).



> Erm.... this fic sort of ran away with the spoon. I know it's not quite what you requested, but I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Takes place in the back half of the (naruto canon) timeskip, Shikako and Sasuke are around 16-17 and have comfortably settled into their new ranks and continue to excel.

# “So,” said McGonagall, “If you three going to be protecting Potter undercover as transfer students and a.....professor, you’re going to need wands. Miss Lovegood, as I understand, has an appointment with Mr. Ollivander and will be your guide.” She gestured to a blonde girl with grey eyes. “I expect you all to be back within three hours so we can continue with your orientation.”

As they left McGonagall’s office, Sasuke turned to Shikako. “Does this woman know that we're all jonin?” he murmured as they exited the castle.

Shikako, in turn, softly nudged him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone stare down Sensei like that. I thought she was going to rip the book from his hands as she was talking to us. What do you think will happen in the wand shop? I’ve never heard of someone using ninjutsu with a wand before, and there's nothing in either of our clan archives.”

Luna cleared her throat and said, “We’re here. Be careful of the nargles.”

“The what?”

"The nargles. You all are covered in them."

Sasuke blinked and turned to Luna. “We’re ready.”

Luna looked him in the eye. “No, Uchiha Sasuke. You only think you are.”

Even Kakashi looked thoroughly weirded out but hid it behind a smile. “Are you ready, my cute genin?”

Shikako and Sasuke automatically sharpened to attention. “Yes, Sensei.”

They entered the wand shop.

“Welcome, travelers.” a hoarse voice crawled out from the back. The door slammed shut as the lights came on, revealing an old man. “Leave your weapons at the door.”

All three shinobi startled, and twitched toward their hidden weapons. 

"It would be dangerous to have that many weapons out with this much magic. You have my word that your possessions will not be touched, Konohan."

As they removed as few weapons as they could get away with, Ollivander spoke to Luna. Shikako, once again, silently thanked Tenten for hammerspace.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood. Back so soon? Vine and unicorn hair, eleven inches. Bendy. I trust it is still serving you faithfully?"

While Ollivander was talking to Lovegood, Sasuke blinked. "Didn't we tell her we were from some country called Japan?"

Shikako's eyes widened. "He knows something. His chakra is....different somehow."

"That's not weird at all," Sasuke muttered.

"Who would like to go first?"

Sasuke and Kakashi immediately turned to Shikako, who rolled her eyes. "I guess I will."

"What is your wand arm?" Ollivander inquired, tape measures materializing into the air. All three shinobi jumped. "Your dominant hand."

"I write with my left hand."

As the tape measures spit out visible readings into the air, Ollivander reached into a shelf for a wand. "Try this. Redwood and dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches."

Shikako took the wand. Half of Ollivander's shop exploded.

"Nope, nope, definitely not. How about.... hornbeam and unicorn hair, eleven inches, quite bendy."

A smaller explosion. "Not quite. Hawthorn and phoenix feather, ten and a quarter inches."

This time there was no explosion but a jet of blue fire outpouring from the end of the wand. Shikako dropped it, jumped back, and spat out a stream of water to put it out.

At this, Ollivander and Luna turned to look at Shikako. "Your prowess in wandless magic is far above anyone in your age group." Muttering to himself, Ollivander went into the back room to grab some more wands. Shikako could feel Sasuke's exasperated look as he had no doubt realized she used the water seal in her mouth

Sasuke nudged Kakashi as they watched her try more wands and set things on fire. "Isn't she...earth natured?"

All the shinobi in the room were quite alarmed at this point. What on earth _were_ wands for?

"Beech and phoenix feather, ten inches. Unyielding. Very good for silent casting."

Red sparks flew out the end and Shikako could _feel_ the wand's chakra harmonizing with hers.

* * *

Shikako and Sasuke, his cute little students, outperformed every seventh year and some of the teachers to boot. Of course, the Sharingan was able to copy magical patterns as well as it was ninjutsu, and Shikako used her chakra sensing skills. While Kakashi was impressed with his students and their ability to adapt and thrive, it had caused some....complications. Dolores Umbridge, for one, had been very threatened by their arrival at Hogwarts, and had been constantly trying to sabotage them throughout the year. Apparently, Sasuke had let her catch a glimpse of the Sharingan, which prompted her to attack him in plain daylight.

"So much for undercover," Kakashi muttered, watching his students toy with a very unhinged Dolores Umbridge after a long three months of irritation. "Lucky Sevens is at it again, even without Naruto."

Luna turned to Kakashi. "Didn't they ever tell you seven is a magical number?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed everyone's wands! I spent around three hours taking notes and trying to determine the perfect wands, but here's the condensed version:  
>  **Shikako (beech and phoenix feather):** Beech, according to Pottermore, is for people who are wise beyond their years. While I chose this based on the fact that Shikako is a reincarnation, it is also a wood "capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood," which I thought matched up very well with her seal expertise. While her status as a reincarnation influenced my choice of phoenix feather, I chose that mainly because phoenix wands are capable of the greatest range of magic, which Shikako arguably has. Phoenixes in HP lore are also described as "independent and detached," and Shikako (at this point in the story) is very much both.
> 
>  **Kakashi (redwood and dragon heartstring):** From Pottermore: "Redwood wands are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe." Kakashi has a history of being the last survivor,and is unmistakeably one of if not _the_ best ninja in the village. I chose dragon heartstring because it's "capable of the most flamboyant spells," and the Chidori is unmistakeably flamboyant.
> 
>  **Sasuke (holly and dragon heartstring:** Holly, the Protagonist Wood, is "traditionally considered protective, it works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest." Well, since Sasuke didn't run away to Orochimaru here, he's become incredibly protective of his team. However, since he's still on a rage-fueled quest to kill his brother (and become spiritually enlightened about the inner workings of Konoha), it still applies. I chose dragon heartstring because it was the most powerful wand core, and Sasuke is definitely more powerful than average. Sasuke is also, of course, a secret drama queen.


End file.
